Once Upon A Time In Mystic Falls
by Oliver Amelia
Summary: A dream, or more like a nightmare, has been keeping Caroline up at night with the images of her, and more than just one of her. But who is the man calling her Chriselda? And why is Stefan acting like he knows something she doesn't?
1. Dream Weaver

Caroline looked over at the two vampires who looked freakishly identical to herself.

"Who the hell are you people?" She snapped, feeling the wind hitting her back side, making her shiver.

It was night time, so it was darker than normal in the deep forest of mystic falls.

The two clones stared at her, the one with short blond hair slyly grinning, "She doesn't remember us, does she?"

The other looked at her sister with a chuckle, "Maybe we should try and remind her?" she said.

They were both dressed in leather coats, jeans matching, black shirt with the beatles on short haired one an a plain white tee on the other.

They both pounced on her, pushing her back with overwhelming strength.

But Caroline surprisingly pushed them off, her heart beating loudly, a growl edging her voice, "Leave us alone!"

The vampire twins glared up at her, "She still as strong, will have to-"

Something cut them off, "Stop this now." said a familiar voice.

Caroline shifted her eyes towards a figure with a torch in her hands, her face hidden by an old green cloak as she came walking through the leafy forest floor and sweeping fog. She wore a old fashioned light pink dress, her feet bare with no shoes.

Caroline tried to get a look at the womans face, grasping her stake, "W-who are you?"

Finally the woman revealed herself and Caroline gasped.

Than a bright light appeared and she woke up, screaming.

"Caroline?!" called a voice, quickly coming beside her, "Are you okay?!"

She felt sweat on the back of her neck and face as she sat up, looking at her new roomie since Bonnie, "I-I don't know. . .I-I had a dream. . .I don't remember everything, but. . .It was like . . .I don't even know. . ." she groaned, her throat clenching a little by how dry it was, " Sorry. . .I'm going to get some water." she sighed, getting up and holding herself, "Sorry that I woke you up. . ."

Helena shrugged, looking compassionate, "Don't worry about it. . .I'm here. . . If you want to talk about-."

Caroline nodded, smiling, "Thanks, but it's kinda hard to explain. Gosh this has gotten corny, even in my dreams I'm getting softer!" she croacked with a sleepy frown, as she grabbed a glass out of a little shelf in the corner of their room, heading for the bathroom sluggishly.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" she asked Helena, wanting to do something, since she already cleaned everything she could clean in thei dorm room.

Her last resort was to make a mess just so she could clean again.

She was almost considering it by how crazy she was becoming, she needed something to get her mind of the dreams she'd been repeatedly having.

"Nope, I'm good." Helena said, laying back against her bed, with a book in hand, "Well, maybe a beef stick. . ."

Caroline stared at her in disgust, "Seriously? Have you ever seen the back of the ingredionts to one of those things?"

Helen coiled in annoyance, "I meant the grass fed ones we have in the pantry. . .but I would go for a small coke if you're thinking of going out? If you wouldn't mind?"

"One healthy beef stick and coke coming right up!" Caroline practically sang, as she grabbed one out of the pantry, "Now to get the coke." she said, quickly leaving with the beef stick in hand.

"Wait, just throw me the beef st-" Helen tried to say, but was quickly shut up by the door shutting behind Caroline.

"Fine, be complicatied than. . ." Helen muttered grumply as she read further into a book that she'd found in the collage library, "I see why no one wanted to share this room with you. . . You never give them their freakin' beef sticks. . . "

Walking down the hall to the farthest vending machine she could remember, Caroline suddenly felt someone watching her.

She brushed some hair out of her face as she looked behind her.

There was a couple people out in the hall, but none noticed her precense, nor did they seem to be alone.

She shook her head, telling herself it was just her imagination.

She had an active one, and it tended to get carried away on more occasions than she'd like to admit.

She jumped at her viberating phone in her back pocket. She calmed herself down with deep inhales and outhales, and grabbed her phone, looking at the ID: Stefan Salvatore.

She stopped for a second, wondering if she should pick up or not.

Two seconds later she declined his call, than got a message through text.

Need to talk. Call me later, please? - Stefan Salvatore

She'd have to change her id for text soon.

She sighed, looking at it as she got to the vending machine.

"Reading something?" a dark voice asked behind her, "From a boyfriend, maybe?"

Caroline turned quickly around, but no one was there.

She felt a shiver run up her spine and swallowed as she put in her card to get Helens drink.

"That wasn't creepy at all! I'm offically losing it." she said feeling jittery out in the cold night hallways

Little did the young vampire Caroline know someone was watching her as she got her soda and left back to her dorm room.

The dark figure smiled coyly, "This should be fun. . ."

A man in a tailored fitting suit came up beside the dark shadowed figure, "You know who she is, don't you. . .Why doesn't she remember?. . ."

The shadow chuckled, leaning aginst the wall beside the vending machine, "Because she made that witch cast a spell for re-birth. . .Tricky spell. . . something that can only happen with the first of the vampires. . .the very first. . ."

"You mean she is an orginanl?" The man asked in a sudden nervous tone.

"Hmm, no, much more than that." the dark one murmered, rolling a ring around their slender finger seeing the mans eyes widen.

"But I thought-"

"So they think. . .but she was here before. . .I wonder if she is having the nightmares yet. . . I can not wait till she remembers me." he says with a dark laugh, "Truly this shall be quite a surprising reunion. . ."

Before returning to her room, a hand wraps itself around her and though the finger tips grasping her are gentle she still manages to freak out.

Jumping she shoves it away, "W-what th-!"

Groaning she glares over at Stefan Salvatore in relief, "What the heck are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" she hissed, pulling her arms around herself in comfort.

"Sorry, but you didn't reply to my message.

I was wanting to talk to you about something. . .without you getting superemly angry at me while doing so."

She sighed, "Fine, but let me just deliver these almost broken snacks first. Elena and I have offically gotten a new roommate. . ." she said, feeling a little depressed as she thought of Bonnie, "They've already replaced her. . ."

He looks down at her hands, an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry." he says, touching her shoulder soothingly.

She nodded, letting him open her room door for her.

"Thanks . . ." she said, glancing at him gratefully.

"Here you go." she said, throwing her coke and meat stick at Helena, making sure she used human strength to throw the snacks and drink.

Helena gasped and quickly caught them, having to thrown down her book in the process, "Well, thanks for the warning, Caroline!"

"Oh, sorry, I was just attacked by ex-friend, Stefan, here. He's charming that way! This is Helen, Helen this is Stefan and he was just leaving." she said with a snarky smirk his way.

"Hi," He said to Helena, he looked at the slightly annoyed Caroline, tugging his grey sweater down nervously he glanced over at her new roomie, than back at her, "Can we please discuss something outside."

She rolled her eyes as well and looked over at Helen, who gave her a look.

Caroline groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat, "Ugh! Fine, but only down the hall and back!"

She walked out behind Stefan, slamming the door behind her annoyed roommate who grumply chomped away at her food, "Couldn't have just tossed it, could you?! Thank you!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline walked with Stefan through the now empty halls, "So-o What are you wanting to talk to me about, you only have a couple lengths of hall left you know."

He smiled at her, scratching the back of his neck, and trying not to laugh, "Well, if you're through with the whole pouting thing, I thought I'd just stop by to tell you that your mom wanted me to come pick you up for this whole movie thing showing in Mystic falls. Told me if I have to, that I'll need to drag you there. I figured I would, since you're still not really talking to me. . ."

She pushed her hands out in the air, streching "Is my mom going to be there?"

"Yes Caroline, your mom is going to be there . . . the entire time." he sighed, wishing they could just go back to the way things were.

"And you offered to take me there? To meet my mom?" she asked, knowing full well that she had rather have been at Mystic falls with her mom than in school.

He nodded, eyeing her with a compassionate look in his green greyish eyes.

She felt herself perk up a bit as they kept walking, "That-that would mean so much to me. I-I haven't seen her in a week or so. . .I really miss her. . ." she said, as they got to the doors outside, opening them together.

His arm and part of his chest brushed agains hers, as they paused by the door, the warmth from him was electric as she shivered, closing her eyes breathing heavly in.

She didn't remember the last time she felt this close to him.

She heard him ask in a deeply softening tone if she needed his coat.

"N-no, I-I'm fine. . .Thanks." she said, coming out of her trance and staring up at him embarrased.

His arm lengthed brushed up against hers.

But what really had made her stop from pulling away was his hand gentley holding onto hers.

"Sorry. . .Habit. . ." he murmerd, still looking between her mouth and blue silver eyes, as her face flushed by what seemed like a mesmerised stare coming from his intense dark eyes, "You kno-"

"We have to get going!" she said suddenly, as she relased his hand, "I know, I know. . . I always slip on the ice! But I think I'll be fine without your hand,. . . since they put salt down. . .on the i-icy parts. . . of the ice. . .yeah. . .not sounding at all like a blonde right now!" she said, clearing her throat, not able to come up with anything remotely witty, since she felt as though her brain had been disconnected.

He smiled gently, awkwardly.

"Yeah. . .let's-let's go-" he said, watching her as she walked away from him to his car, "It's unlocked. . ."

"Good- That's good. . . " she winced, wondering why she was drawing blanks.

Mainly it was because her heart wouldn't stop beating out of her chest, just as much as Stefan wouldn't stop staring at her.

"What is wrong with me?" he growled, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead as he headed towards the passanger side, still dazed.

"Hm. . .that's strange. . . Isn't that a Salvatore?" asked the man from earlier, hiding beside a tree in the shadows with another figure, "What is she doing with him, isn't she suppose to hate him?"

"Hm, rather odd. . .They seem to be infatuated with one another. . .Now this is definatly strange. . ." Said the shadowy figure beside the man, "Interesting indeed. . ." he chuckled, flipping something in the air with agility and than catching it between his fingers again, "Very interesting." he said darkly.

Caroline grinned, waving to her mom, "Mom! I can't believe you let me sneak out on a school night!" she laughed, hugging her as Stefan stood behind her with a grin, and his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I know. . .but you're an adult! I don't hold responsibility anymore!" she teased back,

"Oh, and I happen to want to spend New Years with my daughter as well. . .so I have to admit. . .I lied a little."

Caroline stared at her confused, than turned her head back to Stefan to see he was holding up a hanger with the most beautiful red gown on it she'd ever seen.

He zipped the dress back up in the bag to keep it safe.

She was still slightly confused, "Wait, are you saying there's a Mystic Falls New Years ball right now? . . .Really?"

"Yes! Now get dressed. I'll try to help with your hair, alright."

"I-I don't know. . .I just don't think I'll-"

"You've got to go. This is our tradition, you know that."

"I know, thanks mom." she sighed leaning over ever so slightly.

She looked in the mirror at her dress, sighing as she swished the pretty silk and lace dress around.

Her hair had been done up beatifully, and the red crimson on her lips matched perfectly with her dress.

Stefan walked in through the bathroom doors, "I know, I'm not suppose to be in the womans bathroom, but your mom told me to come in an check up on yo-." He stopped in his tracks once she turned around towards him, "You look. . .wow. . ." He said gaping, his brain shutting off, staring wide eyed and nevrously at her, not knowing what to do.

Blinking a million times before he swallows, realizing he is still speechless he clears his throat.

"You are. . .wow!" he said again, starting to slightly register normal behaviour, "Well you-you look amazing, so I'll-I'll just wait for you outside. . ." he tells her, slightly tripping over himself as he leaves.

"Okay. . .that was weird. . ." she muttered, her cheeks flaming up.

Why was she acting like such a teenager.

Outside with her mom, Stefan groaned, "Why did I just act like a bumbling fourteen year old in there?" he asked himself, placing a hand on his face in embarrassment, "Ah-"

Caroline sighed as was about to step out, someone gripped her arms, "Not knowing who you truly are is quite dangerous for you, Chriselda. But on the other hand, quite ideal and fun for me!" The throaty voice hissed in dark jesting, as his nails clawed deeply into her skin.

She struggled against the dark figure hopelessly.

Caroline felt freezing fear plunge her heart, as she tried to scream, kicking and squirming wildly, in hopes of getting freed from the dark shadow of the man.

"L-Let me go!" She tried to cry, but no sound shuttered out of her mouth.

Suddenly the door opened and Stefan came in, looking confused, "Caroline, what are you doing?"

She quickly turned around to where the person had been, feeling her skin crawl and feeling cold an clamy.

Stefan watched her acting semi-crazy, bemused, his features becoming disturbed, "Caroline, you look incredeibly pale, even for being a vampire. . .Whats wrong?"

"He-He's gone! A-a man, he-he freaking grabbed me!. . .I don't even. . .I don't" Caroline said in panic, feeling herself choke up , "The feeling he left. . .I-I can't even describe how awful-Stefan-I can't even begin- I-I" she said shakily, still feeling pain from the knife like nails that had punctured into her arms. She could feel the trickle of her blood running down both her arms.

She turned back to Stefan, her eyes watering, "I can't even-even describe it!" she cried shakily, the feeling of dread ingolfing her.

Stefan looked horrified for her as he quickly went towards her, cupping her face with his hands, "It-It will be okay, I'm here. You have all of us, you're not alone, okay?!" he said as she nodded numbly.

He wrapped her in his arms for comfort.

She felt herself thaw only slightly, " Chriselda. . ."

Stefan was still holding her, his face turning curiosly as he subconsiously stroked her hair in comfort against him, "Who?"

She tried to breathe steadily, burrowing her face into his cheast, clutching his shirt, "That's what he c-called me. . .Chriselda . . .who the hell was he talking about, wo-would you some how know?"

Stefan gazed down at her in surprise, "I do. . .but you can't be. . .you. . ." his face seemed to turn stone cold, "You couldnt be her. . ."

A/N: Don't worry, this is completely different from Elena having a doppleganger. . .

Review if you like, if not, okay. :)

I am a Steroline shipper, obviously, but I really though that Caroline should have a storyline (and that rhyemed!) so I decided to write one.

I haven't read any fanfiction about Caroline or Stefan, so if it sounds like I am somehow copying someone that is purely just coincidence, and I am pretty much just writing for fun!

Thank, love Oliver Amelia


	2. I keep bleeding love, you cut me open

Chapter Two: The ring.

Caroline looked over at him, her heart beating out of her chest at his nearness, "Stefan-" she breathed, watching him take her hand, putting his lips to her finger tips in earnest for her to feel his warmth, his love shinning in his eyes for her.

She closed her eyes breathlessly as he lifted his other hand, planted it against her, his thumb caressing her cheek, his finger tips feeling the heat beneath them.

She melted into him, but pulled away, "Mm, what-what are you doing?" she asked, feeling tipsy in his presence, as his body was practically pressed against hers.

"I-"

But instead of answering her, he just stared. Hard.

Just as quickly had he gotten to her, was as quick as his face had turned into a heart breaking confusion.

She felt her stomach clench as his once dark pupils quickly contracted to abnormal, his breath catching in a different way than before. . . Almost like he was. . .

She suddenly realized she was holding something cool as steel in her left hand, her heart raced as she looked down to see it was a knife. . .she was holding a knife. . .

She was holding a knife into Stefan's stomach.

The heat she had been quickly absorbed in being near him disappeared into cold terror, as her skin shivered and her eyes widened, watching the blood drip out of him, down his white shirt, "N-no-" she gasped, as she quickly moved her hands away from him, looking up at him than back down, covering her mouth with her hands, tears forming as she choked out, "No!"

He fell to his knees on the cool cabin floor.

She quickly knelt down to catch him from falling the rest of the way, "S-Stefan, j-just hold on. . .I- I can do something- I-I can fix this! Oh please, God, let me fix this!" She sobbed, as she tried to take the knife out as Stefan was gasping for air. "Oh please, please! Not him, not him! Me, not him!" she whispered, breaking down in his arms, as he was trying to grab her to get her to stop.

"S-stop trying. Y-you can't fix every-everything C-Caroline. . ." he said rasping, his eyes meeting hers, "You can't fix everything-"

She tried to control her crying, but stared deeply into his eyes as he turned blurry in her vision, "I love you-" she shook, as tear drops landed onto their now entwined hands.

The crinkle in his eyes smiled, a sad smile, but a smile all the same, "I-" he tried, but couldn't get the words out.

Than he finally stopped moving.

His heartbeat was gone.

He was gone. . .

The love of her life was gone. . .

Caroline heard someone sighing softly behind her, "Seems you killed him. . .It was inevitable you know."

Caroline turned quickly to see the dark robed firgures face before she awoke screaming on her couch, in her warm, comfortable and safe home.

Stefan dropped the green spring mugs of hot coooa at the sound of her blood curdling scream, his heart thundering at her cry.

He quickly went to check on her, seeing she was still in the couch with a pale blanket wrapped around her where he had left her after they had watched reruns of Supernatural. He had been trying to make up his jerky ways to her through watching her favorite shows and movies and looking after her mom with her. It had been going pretty smoothly till now.

"Caroline, what happened? What?" he asked, grabbing her arms and looking at her with concern, feeling a rush of relief at the sight of seeing she had just had a nightmare.

He sat down beside the heavily breathing Caroline, and placed his hands over her cheeks, softly touching the tears with his thumbs and wiping them away, "Caroline," he said, trying to calm her down, "What's wrong? Was the nightmare about the vampire on new years eve?"

Caroline messaged her neck, trying to breath evenly, as her other hand wrapped softly around part of his arm as he leaned in closer to her.

She shook her head, forgetting who the face of the robed woman was, but still feeling fear plague her at the thought that she would probably soon know, "So-so much worse. . ."

He watched her calm down, "I need to clean up my mess. . .I accidently dropped those spring mugs you like so much. But once I am done, and you feel calmer, let's talk about this, okay?"

Caroline glared at him, "You know I don't need you to babysit me, alright." she groaned, annoyed, leaning against the soft blue couch, wishing he didn't do some many things for her out of pity, "And I hated those mugs. I only said I liked them because Matt bought them for me. Now I can tell him it was truly an accident, without thinking of how to not feel so guilty about breaking them out of sheer hatred."

Stefan chuckled at that, but stop by her annoyed look, "It's not funny, Stefan."

He tried not to smile at her reaction, "Of course it's not. . .Why would it be?" but when he looked over at her he saw a slight twitch of her lips, "I mean, you just had a whole plot to destroy mugs but couldn't do it because of your conscious over the poor innocent things. . .Good I got rid of them when I did, they were making you soft." he teased, pushing her leg a little in a friendly manner.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh and shove him by his arm, "Yeah, thanks for taking em out for me!" she mocked, rolling her eyes, but feeling a little lighter.

Than she remembered her nightmare once more and shuddered, holding her legs to her chest and laying her head against her knees, trying not to think about it.

Stefan watched her and longed to twist his fingers into her long curled hair, feeling the softness of her.

He cleared his throat and looked away at the floor, perplexed by his behavior, "So, what was all the screaming about? What happened in your dream to make you cry like that?" he asked, laying his hand against hers gently.

She looked down at his fingers, blushing by the sudden difference in the room just by his hand holding onto hers.

"Nothing. . .I don't remember. . ." She knew lying was never the answer between her and Stefan, but she didn't want him to worry about her even more than he was.

She pushed his hand away an got up, turning to him, smiling bashfully, "Well, I think I have had enough of this pity party for myself," she said, sighing and patting his arm as she left to go upstairs, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

He watched her leave in curiosity. 'Why did she just lie to me?' he wondered, picking at his left pant leg, trying to pick the answer out of it.

Stefan sighed and stood up, going over to the window, looking out at Caroline's yard, smiling at all the memories he had seen from her sleeping dreams when she was sleeping against him in, hugging him more tightly than she'd realized.

He didn't want her to stop laying her head against his shoulder so he didn't say anything about the past couple of dreams she had about him. It was a strange thing to realize that even though she hated him she still was attracted to him, like he was to her-

Suddenly something moved in the trees over where Stefan had been looking. He froze as he saw the dark figure trying to watch Caroline from her window. Stefan felt himself unfreeze by anger as he vampire sped to the tree outside, looking up as he held the stake gun that had been against the outside door.

He walked closer and pointed it to the man.

The shadow caught his glare and chuckled, the shadows only revealing his shinning green eyes, "Well if it isn't Stefan Salvatore, come to save his damsel in distress."

Stefan felt himself shift uncomfortably as he pointed away his weapon to the ground, "Klaus, what are you doing here?"

Stefan watched Klaus jump down gracefully on the grassy ground below, smirking cockily at Stefan, "Just here to make sure my suspicions about your Caroline is right." He said, walking over to Stefan, "If she is who I thinks she is, I could really use her help."

Stefan, still glaring at him, shook his head, "No, you are not using her right now, she doesn't even fully understand what is going on yet. She doesn't know who she fully is yet."

Klaus chuckled, "You mean she does not know that she is a completely different person. If she remembers she won't be herself anymore. Poor Stefan, rather selfish though to keep her in the outs, don't you think."

Stefan suddenly felt like shoving him against the oak tree, but he kept his cool and crossed his arms around himself, carefully clenching his fist, "No, just because she'll remember things about her past doesn't mean that she'll be a different Caroline, just. . .stronger." he felt uncomfortable talking about this so closely to Caroline's house, "Anyway, let's talk about this at the bar. Caroline doesn't need this right now."

Klaus eyes are humorous as he pats Stefan on the back, "Mm, I believe you know what I need and I believe you will give it to me by the end of this dark Sunday night, so I guess I shall be persuaded with a drink for a few moments."

Stefan tensed. Usually Klaus wasn't this easy to sway. . .so what was his real reason for being here?

'I guess I'm going to find out.' Stefan thought, sighing, as he sent a text to Caroline that he was needing to head home.

"How gentlemanly." Klaus mocked with a half lifted smirk, "Now, lets go Casanova, before she catches you with me."


	3. Guess what, I'm not a robot, a robot

Klaus hung his coat over his chair and pulled out Stefan's chair for him, "I've been reading a book, it is about how to be a more gentlemanly, though I pondered why the person who gifted me with such a intense study thought me of less gentlemanly stature. But it is rather interesting, the first chapter was illuminating on points of being more considerate to others, for it helps them to agree more readily with ones opinion." He told Stefan, smirking as Stefan quietly took his chair in annoyance, trying to ignore Klaus snicker.

"Yeah, well in this lovely place of America, it is considered very gay, which is acceptable." said a voice, coming their way, "Well, unless you're a murdering son of a bitch, that is. Than people tend not to be as cordial, believe, you, me. . .", Damon stared at Klaus with a sly, slightly drunken, grin, "So. . .you go to a bar with him, but when I invite you, you decline? Am I missing something here, brother?" Damon asked jokingly, though the tone in his voice had a certain edge pointing straight to Klaus, "No offence, bro , but I believe you could do so much better than this sleaze bag." He chuckled, but kept his eyes on Klaus as he sipped his eighth drink, knowing that there was more to the story, but he couldn't help the sarcasm oozing out of him when he wasn't sure what was happening.

Oh, and he was super drunk, but that wasn't his point.

Elena dumping him for a human guy wasn't the point either, none of it was,. . .or so he tried to tell himself by getting pissed drunk.

Klaus smirked, waving over the bar tender "Damon Salvatore, so good to see you once again, and in a non-sober state, I see, not at all surprising though, since that is how you seem to drown your pathetic sorrows of life."

Stefan gave Klaus a 'Knock it off' look than turned to Damon, "Look, Damon, just let me call Alaric to come pick you up, there is some things Klaus and I need to discuss, okay?" He asked/told Damon, picking his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Wise suggestion from your brother, you ought to listen." Klaus says, with a crooked smile, ordering his drink.

Damon rolled his eyes, and scoffed, "Not that drunk, asshole, just pissed off." he responds to Klaus, glaring at him with a smile.

"Well, still. He'll be down in a few minutes to come pick you up, okay." Stefan said, waiting for Alaric to pick up his cell.

"Like I need a babysitter. . ., unlike some of us 'Rip off your head" psyco Hybrids." Damon growled, smirking at Klaus and walking away to the bars front door, "I'm out of here, brother-."

Stefan watched him stumble, "Damon-"

Suddenly Jeremy was beside him, patting Stefans shoulder, "I'll take care of him, we came here together."

Stefan watched as Jeremy raced after him, and Damon threw his arm over his shoulder, laughing at whatever was, and wasn't, happening around him as they exited the bar to the cool outdoors night.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that intoxicated before. . ." Stefan thought to himself, as he sat back down beside Klaus.

"Hm, Interesting. So he has turned into utter wasted bit of goo because of a woman?. . .How incredibly romantic for Miss Gilbert. I hear 'Walk On By' is a great break up song for the heart." Klaus said with a mocking smirk, and a gleam of rebellion in his eye, "So, let us carry out the rest of our plans tonight, shall we?"

Stefan sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night, he took a swing of his beer, and rested further down in his chair, "Yep, lets."

Caroline turned off the water of her shower and got out, grabbing a towel to cling to her body, as she swung it around her. Then she grabbed a towel for her hair.

She turned on her dryer brush and brushed through her hair, drying the rest of the excess water out.

Sighing, she got into her comfortable pajama's and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail.

She grabbed her blanket and headed down stairs, brushing her teeth like the multi-task-er she was, as she read the end of the chapters she had to be done with by next week.

No sign of Stefan. She went over to the couch where she left her phone. Checking it she saw his message. Replying back, she went to the sink in the kitchen, rinsing out her mouth and setting her tooth brush on top of a towel.

"He could have a least left a note." she coiled as she returned to her couch, got under her blanket and turned on the tv.

She smiled slightly, thinking about how he had blushed at her eyes gazing at his, how his hand had been so gentle pressed against hers, how it had felt. She shook her head, forgetting it as she watched Barbra Streisand started singing to Omar Sharif, "Sadie, Sadie." as they checked out their ice box -with a ten year guarantee.

Later on, as Caroline was falling asleep, something shook her with it's cold dead hands. She awoke, trying to scream, but whoever it was held her throat closed, choking her, and holding her back till the breath was out of her. . . Before everything went black, she saw the dragon bracelet on the high part of the attackers arm.

Than she woke up, hours later. . .

. . .panting. . .

in the woods. . .

Her legs were muddy. . .

Her whole body was muddy. . .

A white dirty dress clung on her that she had never seen. . .

But the worst of all. . .

She was in a hole. . .

and as she stood up in the deep hole she lifted herself out. . .

and up top she saw it.

A grave with the initials C.D.S.

She gasped and turned to look behind her, as the fog lifted and she saw it. . .The robed woman pointing at her, standing stone still.

Than she realized that why she stood stone still, was because she was a statue.

Caroline felt something wet hit her cheek. She looked up shuttering as rain poured heavily down on her, than getting up, she ran, whimpering, as she tried to find her way out of the woods, the mud sloshing as she went, and the tree limbs scratching her clothes and skin.

She fell to the ground, some of her wet, muddy, hair hitting her in the face.

She tried to calm down as she was drenched in cold, freezing rain.

There had to be a way out?

There had to be. . .

She grew up in these woods, there had to be!

But she wasn't use to this forest floor. It was different because of the rain and a lot more woods than she was use too.

But she got up and kept on running, until she was right back in the place she had been before.

She looked over at the robed stone lady and calmed her heart rate. Whoever had left her here wasn't here anymore, so Caroline decided to go over to the statue grave. She went closer, but she couldn't see the face of the thing.

But when looking closer at it's stoned hand, Caroline saw a stone book and on the top was engraved a symbol of a weird looking rectangular thing, in the shape of what looked to be an bird with a heart and star in the middle, between it's wings.

Caroline put her had against the hard marble book and pushed it in, then out, almost like she was use to doing it a hundered of times.

Suddenly the robed statue started rumbling, till it moved to the right.

Than something strange happened. A door appeared.

Caroline looked wide eyed at the door in a bed of a hill entrance that hadn't been behind the statue before, till it had been moved.

"What is going on?" she shivered, staring hard at the door knob.

She grabbed it and opened it, looking inside the black dark cave that had dripping water coming from the top of it.

There were four opposite directions to go.

It was almost like a tunnel with arrows point certain directions in a language she couldn't understand.

She decided to go the way with the symbol that had been the same as it had been on the book in the statues hand.

She walked, feeling the caves edgy walls and hearing the bats rush together behind her as she went on.

She went deeper and deeper into the darkness, wanting to scream as mice and rats passed her every so often in her blindness she was afraid of stepping on them.

But she kept calm as she went on.

She kept walking till she got to another door. She felt relieved, since the path had been going on for so long that she was worried it would never end.

But thank the Lord, it did!

She took another breath and opened the door. It's loud creaking making her move in quicker, scrambling inside, she was in what looked to be a worn down, but still neatly built, cabin.

She realized the door she had opened a bookshelf connected to it as she closed it, she could smell the faintest scent of peppermint from between the leather bindings.

She turned way from the shelf, looking behind her at the small wooden table, chairs surrounding it, that was in the middle of the cabin. On the right side at the end of the cabin was trunk that was open. She stepped closer to the trunk and saw the green cloak, she picked it up, studying it like it was infested with something. It was a replica of the statues stone cloak, and the cloak in her nightmares. . .

She placed it at the opposite end of the table on one of the chairs, making sure when she looked into the trunk that it wouldn't be anywhere near her.

She look around, seeing other older looking clothing. Dresses, ribbons, hats, a brush and corsets, stockings and other things she couldn't identify. She neatly pushed all of these aside on the floor after she had messily searched through them to try and find a clue of where she could be.

She moaned as she saw the pair of shoes neatly kept in a straight line beside each other, "I hate doing this, I'm sorry shoes, I have to find a way out of here and if your beautifully lined up order has to become unorderly, so be it!" She hissed, hating to mess up someone elses things that was so nicely kept, " I highly doubt anyone lives here anymore!" She mumbled under her breath. She paused in the middle of another rant about not meaning to be messy, when she saw what looked to be a key hole at the bottom of the trunk. She put her fingers against it, "Well, how lucky for me, the freaking key could be anywher-" She stopped and got up quickly turning to get the cloak back. . .

But it was gone. "What the hel-?" she gasped when she realized she was clutching the it in her hands. Her knee jerk reaction would have been to throw it across the room, and she would have, if she did not feel something hard in the pocket where she was holding it.

She shakily put her hand in and took out a key. She threw the cloak to the ground and went over to the trunk.

Once she had unlocked the secret compartment, she looked inside to see a bottle of white, glowing, swirling liquid. A note was attacked to it, the hand writing in cursive and fading, "Do not let me find these, nor the place where it dwells, until it is time for me to come back. . .in the rainy forest graves -C.D.S'

Shivering, Caroline looked further, seeing that it wasn't just one bottle but dozens, with all different things in them which she couldn't identify and a big book of spells beside it that looked hand written and wriggly on the front cover.

She opened the book delicately, a breeze, almost seeming as if it was coming from the book, swept up her hair lightly.

The paper was so light and was tied together at the end that she had to untie.

She traced her finger against it, feelings something different in her fingers that she had never felt before. . .

She pulled her hand away, just staring at the pages puzzled, "What is this?"

Caroline froze as she felt a chill crawl up her spine as someone in a cloak whispered in her ear, "I can tell you, Caroline. . .Or should I say Chriselda Diana Sandrine. "


	4. Years and years

Caroline turned, seeing two of her staring back at her eerily, "Whoa, what are you?!" she shrieked, Backing up onto the table, "You. There are two of you?! A-are you the ones that put me in that open grave? That wasn't funny. . ."

They didn't say anything, just stared at her with eyes almost dull, lifeless.

"You-you guy seem a little different from other doppelgangers. . ."

The one beside her blankly walked around her as her twin took the other side, "We aren't these-doppelgangers you speak of. We are Chriseldas maidens. .You must know who we refer to, is this your usual game you are playing on us Chriselda? You know we do not like such games. . .The council, they have awoken and are calling you to lead. . .You know what you must do" they chanted together as they kept circling her.

"W-what the hell are you talking about! I am just an ordinary vampire, I was a girl! I am not this Chriselda that you speak of!" she growled, freaking out at their graceful, yet intimidating movements.

They both paused in front of her, searching her eyes, "Are you not? Hm. . .isn't that strange sister. . .She seems to have forgotten her entire self by this obnoxious brat like vampire. . .Ugh, how straining. Well, so much for that, we may as well end her now since the spell did not work. . .we must have not found her, or she is to weak. . .either way, we do not want such a weakling. . ."

They walked near each other, both taking out silver daggers, "We are sorry, but no one can be aware of our plans. . ." The one on the left said in a calm manner as they went forth towards her.

Caroline's pulse quickened as she saw the blades coming her way to end her.

She quickly turned and ducked, trying to run towards the door,

But they were just as fast, as they shifted their swords towards her ankles making her fall to the ground.

"Tsk tsk, I always hate to make a mess of such things. . ." the one on the right stated, "Lets to this instantly. Less of a mess to clean sister."

The twin beside her seemed to agree as the left one stomped her hardened heel boot into Caroline's leg, cracking it so that she couldn't get up and run.

Caroline screamed in agony, tears glistening down her ruby cheeks.

Dread penetrated her as they swiftly started to pounce, the swords closing in, but suddenly there was another sound, a whistle of some sort.

Caroline shook, whimpering as she saw the swords, that had made a slight mark on her, begin to move up and away, the surprise on the two twins face made Caroline sure that it was magic that was doing this.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat our queen, ladies?" said a shadowy voice in the dark halls, "Making Lydia play this song again, after all these decades, you ought to be ashamed."

Caroline turned her head to look behind her, "Wh-who are you people?!" she asked, wishing she could just get out of wherever she was.

The two shadows stepped out into the light. They were the exact opposite of the other two, but they had the same face. The one on the right playing the fiddle had long blonde wavy hair and warm brown eyes with a pink sundress and the one on the left had a spunky short hairstyle and a red shirt, black vest and tight skinny jeans on.

"Names Regina and this is my sister who is playing those two monsters over there a little song. You're Caroline, right?" the spunky short haired girl asked, grabbing Caroline's arms and helping her up.

Caroline closed her eyes and muffled a scream at the pain engulfing her leg, "Y-yes, that's me."

"Huh, looks like they did a number on your leg there, huh?" Regina asked, picking Caroline up and carrying her.

Caroline was surprised, "What are you doing?! I will be able to walk eventually!" she argued.

"Well, that maybe so, but that song is not going to hold them forever, and we need to get to Mystic Falls in time."

Caroline glared over at her, "And how am I suppose to trust you?!"

Regina laughed, and looked back at her sister, "So you'd rather we leave you with those two creeps, me?"

Caroline shuddered, "Please just take me home!"

"To your boyfriend?"

"What? I don't have a- Wait Stefan?!"

"Yes, miss-you don't have a boyfriend- called us to come get you. Now do you trust us?"

Caroline growled, "What has he not been telling me? How does me having four doppelgangers not come up in a conversation, ever?"

Regina laughed as they started to make their way back to the middle of the tunnel, "Maybe he just didn't want you to know what could hurt you. . ."

Caroline paused, "He knows something He's not telling me, and so are you. . .What the hell is going on?"

"I'll let your boyfriend explain that one for you," Regina said as they had vampire sped their way out of the cave and into the wooded graves where Stefan stood waiting against a tree, looking worried and fatigued.

"Someone who cares about you would have come to save you! He's not my boyfriend! Caroline scolded, pushing Regina off, as she started healing, "He isn't even much of a friend!"

Regina stopped her before she could go over at smack Stefan Salvatore right on the mouth.

"Miss, just so you know, only are kind can get in there, he had no way of being able to enter... .He tried, over and over, don't you see the blood on his face. . ."

Caroline looked back at Stefan, seeing for the first time his face in the sunlight. He had been bleeding, healing quickly afterward, he was so worried he had forgotten to wipe it off.

Stefan looked over at them, his eyes full of relief, "Caroline, you're okay." he said, coming over to her, grabbing her and hugging her, "I thought they might have turned you!"

Caroline closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his arms around her, she snuggled in.

She may be mad enough to rip his arm off, but she couldn't help but feel safe in them.

"It's been a long night. . ." she sighed, feeling his heartbeat softly and assuredly against her cheek, and the smell of his warm peppermint shirt comforted her, even if she hated to admit it, he was her home. . .

"Your phone is ringing. . ." he said in a whisper, as he parted only slightly from her.

She heard the rings of her cell phone to confirm what he said as she reached into her pocket for it.

"Weird, who knew you could get reception out here." Stefan chuckled.

"We need to get going, now." Regina said snappily, "Come one, we are all vampires, let's move it so those witches can't get to us."

Caroline stood frozen, only a smile lighting up her face showed it was good news, she clutched her phone in hand, "It's Bonnie!"

It was the same nightmare. The same dream Bonnie had been having for weeks. . .Something was coming to Mystic falls, something dangerous. . .

But what it was she wasn't sure. It felt as though it were more powerful of a being than anything she had ever felt. It wanted something. . .It wanted the destruction of some kind. . .It wanted a power that was hidden in the small town, in the place where something was locked up.

She knew it was something powerful. Something dark. . .Darker than the damn Ki that was stabbing her every chance he got. . .

Now she was out. . .And he was out. . .

But that was the least of her concerns. . .she had to find Damon. . .

She had to tell him what was going on. . .Or at least tell him that somehow Caroline was the key to awakening a horrible monster that no one could stop.

"Damon!" she shouted, limping in with all her effort, as she held tightly to her stomach, opening the Salvatores mansion door.

"DAMON!" she yelled again, trying to breathe.

Within seconds Damon was at her side, blue eyes wide, "Bonnie?!" His shock overcame him and a laugh filled his voice like none Bonnie had ever heard, "Bon bon! You're back! What the hell happened, how'd you get here?" he asked, vampire speeding over to her and planting a tight lifting hug to her in which she groaned and choked out that he needed to stop.

He parted from her, holding onto her shoulder still and looking down closely examining her, "Bonnie, you're bleeding. . .What the hell happened. . .?" he asked, as he bit his arm and lifted it to her mouth to suck.

"It-it's not that bad. . ." Bonnie said in a numbing sweat, her throat closing slightly as she harshly tried to breathe, staggering towards a nearby table "I just need you to get me to a hospita-"

Before she could finish her sentence Damon forced her mouth onto his punctured arm, holding her head to make her drink, "Shut up and drink."

Bonnie couldn't protest.

Witches craved vampire blood almost as much as vampires craved humans.

It wasn't her in control, but her hunger for healing her body that made her drink.

His hand gently held onto her, supporting her.

She had been dehydrated for two days trying to figure out where the hell she was.

Bonnie, pushed his arm away with a growl, "Why did you do that! You know that is dangerous. Never do that again!" she hissed, trying to push him off her. He grabbed her though and looked her dead in the eye, "Bonnie Bennet, It's been tormenting me by how you sacrificed yourself. I thought I would never see you again. If I wasn't such a selfish bastard, I'd make you drink more."

Bonnie nodded, "F-fine, can you get me some water. . .I'm a little parched. . . and whiskey which I know you got."

"Coming right up." Damon said, looking over at her as though he almost couldn't quite believe she was real.

Bonnie had finally gotten ahold of Caroline, "Caroline?! Good, you answered!"

"Bonnie, what's going on? How did you get out?!" Caroline asked giddily, "Oh my gosh, we have to call Elena, and tell her! Then we have to have a part-"

"Caroline, Caroline, stop talking! I need you to listen to me!" Bonnie said, interrupting her gushing, "I'm so happy to hear your voice too, but right now you need to get the hell away from your house! You aren't there right now, are you?"

Bonnie heard Caroline sigh, "No, Bonnie, what is going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Salvatores house. . .Can you come here?"

"Yeah, of course, oh my gosh this is so great Bonnie, Stefan and I just got here! Stefan wants to talk to you!"

Bonnie looked over at the slouched in a chair Damon looking at her pensively.

She had filled him in on everything. Bonnie knew this was his way of trying to think of a plan as he drank out of his crystal glass of whiskey he had joined in helping her down, in which he had drunk most of.

"I'll be back, Caroline is here with Stefan."

Damon nodded, rubbing his thumb against one of his eyebrows as if he was trying to think of a salutation by messaging the idea into it.

She hurried to the door as Caroline rushed in towards her, "Bonnie!" she screamed, running to her laughing happily, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! You're actually here in the freaking flesh! Pinch me!"

Bonnie wanted to laugh, wanted to enjoy this time, but all she could do was a little chuckle, "Caroline, we need to talk."

"How bout me and you first?" Stefan asked in a knowing tone, as he stood in the doorway with a small smile, his eyes speaking depths.

Caroline looked back and forth at the two, "Oh, and don't freak out Bonnie, but there are two doppelgangers outside who look just like yours truly. . ."

Bonnie tensed, and looked over at Stefan, "Are they-"

Stefan looked quickly at Caroline and then back at Bonnie, shaking his head calmly, "No, why don't you and I talk in the kitchen. . .Caroline has had a hard day today. . ."

"Not hard enough that I can't be apart of this obvious tenseness between you two, it's about me isn't it?"

Stefan sighed, "Caroline-"

"No, if it's something about me then I am going to be apart of the conversation, no matter how stressful tonight has been. . .or I guess. . .today. . ." she said, seeing it was 8:00 in the morning.

"What the hell happened to your head brother?" Damon asked, walking into the conversation between the three of them.

Stefan looked back at the two twins coming behind him.

"So, someone gonna invite us in or what?" Regan asked, leaning against the opened door.

Stefan sighed, "It's been a long start of the day Damon. Please Bonnie, let me take a shower and we can talk about this after. . .please?"

Bonnie looked annoyed but agreed and let him up to his room.

"Hello? We save you and you leave us out here?" Regan whined, "That's kinda rude, don't you think?"

Her sister Lydia just chuckled, and patted her sister's arm, "Calm down Rei, it's fine. . .I understand why they don't trust us."

Caroline looked over at them uncomfortably, "Thank you for saving me. . .I'll give you my college dorm key, my roommate and most of the kids should be out by now, just please don't make a scene. . ."

"Thank you m'lady. Very kind of you." Lydia smiled warmly, "It is more than we deserve. Your kindness will not be overlooked, I assure you!" she said, bowing.

"Don't mind her, she woke up just a few weeks ago, she's still getting use to this world."

Damon started at them both, "Two twins of blondies? Too many, one is already enough for my nerves. . ."

"You don't look like much of a joy to be around yourself, sweetheart." Regan said, staring him down with a cocky grin.

"Wow, similar attitudes and hates me. . .I'd think someone just made a clone of you, blondie." Damon said darkly as he walked away, throwing his gaze to Bonnie, "You, I'll see in the kitchen with everyone else, except the two twins from The Shining." he chuckled at his own joke and walked out of the hallway room.

"Hm, what a real charmer." Regan mumbled, glaring after him, then looked over at Caroline, "Hey, so thanks, we really don't have a place to go right now. . .so this helps."

Caroline pulls out her keys throwing them to Regan, "Don't worry about it. I know how that can feel."

Bonnie watched them leave, her eyes drawn to the brown eyed look alike of Caroline.

"She looks a little different from you. . ."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, I thought that was kinda strange too. And I noticed that her twin had a birthmark on her neck. . ."

Bonnie's brows scrunched together, and looked back at Caroline, "You don't have that. . ."

"No, no I don't. . .Another thing. . .there was two others. . .that looked like me. . .but they looked. . .different from those two. . .cold, distant as if they were completely empty. . .and they said something. . . that was stranger," Caroline said, playing with her necklace as she always did when she was worried, "I had a dream about those two. . .that just left, but the other two. . .they were like death. . .It was strange, it wasn't like they were actually real. . .but more like they were copies of something, like robots. . .They said something about this council . . .I didn't understand that part at all. . .but ever since I was kidnapped I feel as if something has changed. . ."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she turned and grabbed Caroline by the arms, "What did you say?! Were you kidnapped? Where did they take you? Did they happen to take you to an open grave?"

Caroline felt her breath hitch, "Wait, how did you know that. . .I didn't tell you that part. . ."

"Damn it! Caroline, does Stefan know that part?"

Caroline shook her head, worry escaping out her mouth, "I-I-what is going on? How do you know about the empty open grave?"

"I had a dream. . .vision thing. . .I don't know how to explain it. . ." Bonnie sighed, skirting her fingers through her hair in a stressed, but remaining calm, manner that screamed Bonnie Bennet, It was her way, "I just know that it is probably a good idea to wait till Stefan is out here."

"Good idea. . .you might mess up something that Stefan has apparently known all this flipping while." Damon growled loudly through the kitchen to the witch and vampires ears, "And charming hero hair failed to mention it to us for some non-apparent reason."

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie yelled back, annoyed, rolling her eyes, "Just hold your dramatics a while longer, would you please?" Bonnie scolded, rubbing Caroline's back comfortingly, "It's going to be okay. . ."

They sat in the kitchen. . .Caroline could hear Stefan's heart beating quickly as she waited in the Salvatore living room, knowing thet had thought she had gone home to check on her mom, she snuck back in and crept the closest she could without them hearing her.

Stefan looked between Damon and Bonnie, "I don't know what you expect me to do, guys. . .I couldn't just tell her. . ."

"So what, you were just going to wait till they came to take her, sacrifice her, then what would have been the plan, brother? Get Klaus's sweet Chriselda back into his arms, while she could destroy the world with one vampire zombie at a time?" Damon asked sarcastically, taking a sip of his Bourbon and aiming a saucy smirk at his brother.

Bonnie glared over at Damon and pushed him away from her after he had tried to pat her on the shoulder, "You really have to react this way now?"

Damon groaned, "Sorry if my brutal honesty is cutting away at your delusional strings of confidence Bonnie, thinking that you can somehow keep her safe and have the mother of brainless apocalypse vampires not try to take her every order, like that won't awaken her highness from her long slumber is simply idiotic." He looked to his drink, which was almost out, "You know what we've got to do." he mumbled.

Stefan shook his head, his fist tightening as you looked at his drunken, annoying brother in rage, "Damon, don't you even dare-"

"Look, I know Blondie here means something to you, Stef. To Bonnie, to Matt. . . to Elena," Damon swallowed, pausing on that, knowing he'd probably have to take the risk of the woman he loved hating him, "I don't give a damn, this needs to be put to a stop. You have until tomorrow till I-" He didn't finish his sentence as Bonnie started chatting, making his head throb, he felt his brain cells burning from the inside, "AH, Bonnie!- KNOCK IT -uh- OFF!" Damon cursed her out in heaving sharp intakes of air as best he could.

"I'm not letting you hurt one of my best friends. Stefan, get vervain." She growled, her face concentrating, she began to chant again as to hold Damon in place on the marble floor.

Stefan didn't argue as he grabbed a syringe filled with vervain from under the counter he had taped to in case of situations like this, "Two steps ahead of you," Stefan answered as he vampire sped, sticking it quickly into his brother's neck, "I'm sorry, Damon, I can't let you do this. . ."

Damon winced and groaned in pain, "As if my-my brain ce-cells burning alive wasn't enough-agh- for yo-you brother-" He complained trying to breathe, as he passed out.

Bonnie sighed, releasing her powers from Damon, blood coming down her nose, her body shaking as Stefan dragged the vervain passed out Damon to the Salvatore vervain cellar.

Coming back, he looked closely at Bonnie, as she wiped her nose in surprise.

"You're bleeding. . .over that mind spell?" He asked, worry tinting his voice.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about!" Caroline shrieked, coming through with her eyes practically popping out, "What did he mean by-by all of that?!" Caroline stuttered, "Vampire zombies? That follow this crazy Chriselda's orders? And supposedly she's, I'm assuming her, trapped inside of me?! Are you kidding?!"

Stefan looked over at her, sighing and grabbing her hand,"Caroline, this isn't. . .I thought you had gone home to stay with your mom. . ."

"Stefan, tell me wat is going on!" She growled looking angrily back and forth at Bonnie and him, "NOW!"

A/N:

Dear-maybe reader- who maybe is reading this.

It's been a while.

And by a while, I'm pretty sure a month or so.

heh heh.

I want to write this story the best way I can, so it may take a while to complete, but I want to show that it'll be worth it.

Leave a review if you want. I hope you do, I like hearing from you about what you think. Thanks for any support you can give. I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Please tell me what you think, don't be shy, I like hearing from you :) So please share.


End file.
